Ryuu Gentoku
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Herói dos Três Reinos. Um sujeito robusto que termina o que começou."'' Aparência Ele tem uma pele clara e cabelo índigo junto com uma barba de índigo. Ele usa uma armadura no corpo do seu braço e carrega uma espada. Quando ele joga para Raimon, ele só é visto usando as luvas do goleiro. Personalidade Ele é mostrado para ser um homem alegre e despreocupado, mas ele também pode ser sério às vezes. É mostrado que ele ama muito o seu país e fará qualquer coisa para protegê-lo. Enredo Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 22 depois que Raimon viajou de volta no tempo. A equipe de Raimon ouviu alguém cantando e quando eles chegaram, eles o viram com um grande canhão que chocou e surpreendeu a maioria dos membros de Raimon. Ele perguntou se Raimon poderia ajudá-lo a tirar seu cânon da lama. Ele disse que ia pegar um dragão e que seu canhão tinha uma grande rede dentro para pegar o dragão. Raimon ajudou-o e depois, Chouhi e Kanu apareceu e tentou protegê-lo de Raimon. Depois disso, ele se apresentou e Raimon ficou surpreso que ele era Ryuu Gentoku. Depois disso, ele disse que tentou convencer Koumei com suas piadas como: "A cama foi para o bem", "A saideira do kappa foi toda encerrada!" e finalmente "A placa em sua placa foi tão ressequida que foi banhada!" que não funcionou de todo. Ele, junto com Raimon, caminhou até a casa de Koumei e tentou abrir a porta, mas ela falhou. Então Shinsuke disse que eles deveriam puxar a porta para cima e isso funcionou. Ryuu Gentoku disse que Shinsuke era esperto e perguntou seu nome. Depois que Kanu e Chouhi foram controlados por Zanark Avalonic , ele pegou sua espada e queria lutar contra eles, mas Shindou disse que eles deveriam lutar em uma batalha de futebol. Ele queria jogar na batalha de futebol, então ele foi colocado como goleiro. No final do episódio, ele deixou o gol aberto e disse a Tenma que Tenma deveria passar para ele, o que chocou todos os membros do Raimon. No episódio 23 , a batalha recomeçou com ele deixando o gol aberto. Tenma disse que ele deveria voltar para defender o gol e Ryuu Gentoku perguntou por que ele deveria defender o gol. Em seguida, a bola foi roubada por Rasetsu e Rasetsu passou a bola para Chouhi que atirou a bola. Shindou salvou o gol e passou para Tsurugi e Tenma, que usaram Fire Tornado DD , e marcaram um ponto e venceram a batalha. Após a batalha, Ryuu Gentoku e os outros foram vistos jogando contra Karakuri Heibayou para ver Shokatsu Koumei. Ele foi colocado como goleiro novamente e parou Gear Drivemuitas vezes, mesmo sem hissatsu, mas ele se machucou e Shinsuke foi ligado. Mais tarde, ele encorajou Shinsuke a defender o gol e, em seguida, Shinsuke usou Buttobi Punch e parou a bola. No final do jogo, Raimon venceu com 2-1 e Ryuu Gentoku estava orgulhoso de Shinsuke que ele conseguiu parar a bola. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Ryuubi, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Tópico' : Comédia (tópico Filha , Máscaras do Santuário na encosta do Espantalho ) *'Foto' : Mapa Grande (Fotos de Mapas Grandes, tiradas no primeiro edifício Raimon no 3º andar ) *'Item' : Incredible Device ( Awesome Equipment, lançado aleatoriamente de ''Real Legends' na rota taisen de Hirai Shinzou'' ) *'''Encontro : Conheça Ryuubi (Vamos conhecer Ryubi! Na entrada da casa de Koumei ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantidade de 4000 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Ryuubi, pelo menos mais 10 jogadores do mesmo mestre da comunidade têm que ser scouted primeiro. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Te no Hira Heibayou (て の ひ ら, aleatoriamente abandonado por Raiva da Raiva na rota do saken mais baixo de Kanda Satoko ) *'Foto' : Campeonato Gold Cup ( Foto da copa vencedora do ouro, tirada no quarto andar do prédio principal de Raimon ) *'Foto' : Globo (foto tirada no terceiro dormitório do Galaxy Nauts Gou ) *'Registro' : poder destrutivo que transcende todas as (transcende todo o poder destrutivo, atingir um total de 10000 poder durante um jogo ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 96 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Block': 116 *'Catch': 152 (182) *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 78 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 54 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 96 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Block': 116 *'Catch': 152 (182) *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 78 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen Rota) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Efeito treinador ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *O poder das táticas ofensivas aumentou em 20. *Total de TTP reduzido em 5. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *O poder das táticas ofensivas aumentou em 20. *Total de TTP reduzido em 5. Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Lendas Reais' *'Seito Rafters' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Lendas Reais' *'Seito Rafters' Galeria Ryuu gonna catch a dragon CS22 HQ.png|Ryuu saying that he's going to catch a dragon. Ryuu telling funny jokes CS22 HQ.png|Ryuu shouting jokes at Koumei's place. Ryuubi trying to stop Gear Drive.png|Ryuu Gentoku trying to stop Gear Drive. Ryuubi's artwork.png|Ryuu Gentoku's artwork. IG-08-042.PNG|IG-08-042. Trivialidades *Ele é baseado na figura histórica real, Ryuu Gentoku, um dos antigos senhores da guerra e imperadores da China na era dos Três Reinos. *De acordo com o jogo, Raimon visitou sua época em 207, então ele tinha então 46 anos. Veja também *Liu Bei Navegação